Demon In My View
by TwoFacedAngel
Summary: She was the key to releasing the ultimate evil, her gift wanted by most and distroyed by others. When she arrives in Blue Bay Harbor, Luthor has his sight bent on having her. But he isn't the only one who wants her...and not just for her power.


Chapter One

They were lost. Alexis had realized this quite a few miles ago and there was no use in trying to state that to her brother. Nikko, her idiot of her brother, had no idea where they were going, and he refused to admit it. Slumping against her seat, she continued to watch the highway scenery outside her window, passing deep green bushes along the way. Giving a frustrating sigh she turned to look at her brother, finding his eyes glued to the road ahead of him.

"Are we going to be there soon? I mean how long does this road go on for?" She watched as her brother let out a heavy sigh, his eyes still on the road.

"We'll be there soon Alexis, just a few more minutes and then a whole new chapter of our lives will begin."

Alexis rolled her eyes, looking back out the window. "Yeah, whatever…why are we moving again, for the…." She tilt her head to the side, thinking. "….fourth time this year."

Nikko let out another long sigh, feeling as though they have had this conversation a million times. "You know why we have to move Alex, they need me here at the hospital and it will give you a chance at a fresh start. We haven't had one of those is a while."

"Whatever."

"Oh come on Alexis, don't be like that. You'll like Blue bay Harbor. There are a lot of new people to meet and I hear they have a wicked motocross course you can practice on."

Alexis let out a groan, racking her hands through her hair. "You even sure we're going in the right direction!"

"Of course we're going in the right direction. Look, there's the sign up ahead." She turned her gaze in the direction her brother finger was pointed at. A huge sign up ahead with the words "WELCOME TO BLUE BAY HARBOR" on it in bright gold letters, making her let out another sigh.

The two continued their drive in silence, Alexis continuing to stare out the window as she watched the many different shops pass by on their way to their new home. Turning on her I-pod she closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in her music, sleepiness slowly starting to creep itself into her mind and darkness claiming her once and for all.

"Alexis…Alexis…ALEXIS!"

Alexis bolted awake, her breathing coming out in shallow pants. She turned to look at her brother concern expression. His eyes wide and his hand on her shoulder, she leaned back in her seat. Closing her eyes and trying to regain her breathing.

"Are you alright?" Nikko asked, his grip on her shoulder tightening. His eyes wide with worry.

Alexis took a deep breath, opening her eyes finally and nodding slowly. "Yeah...I'm fine…"

"Are you sure…you were trashing around in your sleep. I almost thought you were going to hurt yourself."

Alexis nodded her head once more, letting out a long breath as her heart beat went back to its normal rhythm.

She felt the car come to a stop, making her look around the area. She looked up at the house. It was a two story plain white house with a gravel pathway that led up to the front porch, the entrance consisting of double doors. Sighing, she slowly got out of the car, continuing to gaze at the house she was now supposed to call home.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. Are you sure it's not too big?" She asked, turning around to face Nikko.

"Of course not, we'll need it for the holidays anyways." Nikko replied, leaning against the car door as he watched his younger sister look at house again. He watched as she made her way towards the house, slugging her backpack over her shoulder as she walked up the front porch and opened one of the doors, entering their new house.

Once Alexis was inside, Nikko let out a low sigh. Hoping that the choice to move was the right one, he knew Alexis had been through a lot for the last few months, and hoped that giving her the chance to have a fresh start would help her escape some of her past, to let her rebuild her life and start over, to be able to be a normal teenager for once. Lifting himself off the car door, he made his way up the gravel path and up the front steps, praying that this was the key to beginning a new life….for the both of them.

_**Author's Corner: Well there you go, my first power rangers fanfic chapter! Woot! I hoped you enjoyed it and there will be more to come. Please review! **_


End file.
